


Just Something About You

by damnleigh



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnleigh/pseuds/damnleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never knew what it felt like to be in love. A few months ago, I couldn't even tell you what love was. And now, I can barely seem to grasp the idea of what love should be. But when I look at her, everything seems to fall onto place. </p>
<p>Her smile lights up a room, her laugh fills it. Just her being herself makes me want to become a better person. I never thought I would've found such a reason to want to wake up in the morning. But the only thing is that I'm not her reason. I'm nothing more than what we are now.</p>
<p>Sometimes I wish that I had never met her, even if she is the best thing that has happened to me. Because maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love. And maybe this wouldn't hurt so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Something About You

My phone buzzed for the hundredth time. I tried to ignore it and continue with my reading, hoping the girls would finally give up. Sadly, they didn't.

When my phone buzzed again, I just decided to give in. Putting my book down, I clicked the answer button on my phone and I already regretted doing so.

I held the phone to my ear. "What do you want, Jesy?" I asked.

"Whoa," Jesy laughed. "There's no need for the attitude, Pez."

I rolled my eyes. "The answer is no."

"I haven't even asked you anything yet!"

"I don't care. If you and Leigh-Anne are trying to drag me somewhere, the answer is no. I'm not going."

"Oh, come on, Perrie!" I heard Leigh-Anne yell into Jesy's phone. "You might actually have fun, you'll never know.'

"Oh, just like the last party you took me to was supposed to be fun?"

"It was fun," Jesy stated.

"Really? Because as I recall it, you passed out in some guys bed, Leigh-Anne went missing, and I ended up on someone's lawn piss drunk."

"Fine, you don't have to drink this time if you don't want to. Although it's not like you have to be the designated driver. And Leigh-Anne and I only planned on staying for a few hours anyways."

"Please, Perrie!" Leigh-Anne yelled again. I had a feeling she had already been drinking already. "You know it's no fun without you."

I rolled my eyes at that lie. If anything, I was a complete stick in the mud when it came to parties. I usually just find a quiet room and read a book I brought along until Jesy and Leigh were ready to go. That is except for the last one I went to, where they actually made me drink, thinking I would finally let loose and have fun. Big mistake.

I realised there was no point in trying to put up a fight. If the girls wanted me to do something, they usually found a way to get me to do it.

I sighed. "Fine. When are you guys gonna get here?"

I hoped off my bed with my cellphone still clutched in my hand and looked out the window. Jesy's familiar black Range Rover sat outside my house. The seconds they got a glimpse of me they started waving frantically out the window.

I rolled my eyes again and turned to my closet. "You guys are nuts. I'll be down soon."

After I hung up, I threw my phone on my bed and frantically looked for something cute to wear. Not that I was trying to look cute for someone in particular but it was always good to look your best.

I just threw on some blue jeans and a black tank top because they were the first thing I saw. I quickly grabbed my army green coloured jacket and laced up my trainers before going to look at myself in the mirror.

I sighed. "Good enough," I told myself.

I put my hair up in a ponytail, leaving the front part of my hair down. Grabbing my phone and book from off my bed, I slid into my jacket and turned off my light. My mum and older brother were asleep, so I had to be as quiet as possible sneaking out this time. Pushing up my bedroom window, I clutched my book to my side and lowered myself down onto a thick tree branch. When I was safely on it, I gently closed my window and started to climb down. Accidentally placing my weight on a thin one, I slipped and fell hard on my lawn.

"Are you okay?" Leigh-Anne basically screamed at my direction. 

"Shhh!" Jesy said, hitting Leigh's shoulder. 

I grabbed my book and pulled myself off the ground, quickly running to the car before my family possibly woke up.

"God, could you be any more louder?" I asked Leigh-Anne as I hopped into the backseat. I looked at Jesy. "Did you let her drink?"

She put her hands up in the air. "I swear she was like this when I picked her up."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Jesy. "So whose party are we even going to?"

"Katherine's having a birthday bash," Jesy said, starting up the engine. "Everyone said it's going to be the biggest party of the year."

Leigh groaned. "You didn't tell me we were going to her party."

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "You have beef with Katherine?"

"Let's just say she still hasn't forgiving me for spilling something on her at last party."

"Yeah, your insides!" Jesy laughed.

I shook my head. "Is this code for some kind of sexual thing?"

Jesy laughed again. "Leigh-Anne accidentally threw up all over Katherine at her last birthday party."

"It was an accident!" Leigh-Anne defended. 

Jesy turned back to me. "And she still resents her for ruining her dress."

Leigh-Anne sat back in her seat. "Oh, that dress was ruined when she bought it."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Hopefully Katherine forgives Leigh-Anne because I did not sneak out of the house and risk getting in trouble with my mum for nothing.

We finally arrived at Katherine's house after a good five minutes or so. Well, I guess you could say we arrived a block away from Katherine's house. The entire street was filled with cars. But maybe that was a good thing. If there was a lot of people there, maybe I could sneak away and the girls won't notice.

Jesy knocked on the door first. From outside, we could hear the bass from the music and see through the window of all the people dancing inside. I even noticed this one couple already looking like they couldn't wait to get to a bed. The girl was pushed against the wall, clutching onto her red cup while her boyfriend sucked on her neck. I don't know people could do stuff like that with all those people around, but I figured the alcohol in her cup was helping.

"It looks fun," Jesy said.

"Yeah," Leigh-Anne added. "Hopefully, I can get in."

The door finally opened. Instead of it being Katherine, it was her friend Heather. I've never talked to her before, just used to see her around school. 

"Hey!" she said, opening the door even wider. "Come on in!"

Jesy and I stepped in while Leigh-Anne looked around.

"Where's Katherine?" she asked, slowly putting one foot in.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom," Heather answered. "Don't worry. I won't tell her you're here."

Leigh-Anne flashed her a smile and said thank you before joining us inside.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink!" Leigh-Anne shouted, trying to talk over the music. "You guys want some."

"I'm driving remember?" Jesy said.

"Oh yeah. Perrie?"

I immediately shook my head. "Nope," I said. "Never Again."

Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes and laughed at me. "I'll be right back!"

Jesy leaned in my ear once Leigh-Anne was gone. "There's a lot of people here!" she yelled.

I nodded. Looking around the room, I saw a bunch of people we used to go to school with. People know barely knew of my existence and others who I've never seen before.

"See anyone cute?" Jesy asked, still in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't know I was supposed to be looking!"

Jesy shrugged. "It can't hurt!"

I shook my head. I'm not looking for anything this summer. It's just that, I don't do the whole falling in love thing. It just looks like something that only existed in movies. Even looking at the couples in this room now, I can see they aren't in love with each other. It's just attraction. What's the point of believing that someone is the one when it's really just two people who settle for each other because they're afraid of being alone.

I sighed, already bumming myself out. "I'm going to go upstairs!" I told Jesy.

"Oh, come on, Perrie!" Jesy protested. "Have some fun!"

"Just let me get some air, it's too crowded in here!"

Before Jesy could stop me, I already pushed myself away from her and started walking uo the stairs. I decided to go hang out in Katherine's old play room, since it seems unlikely that anyone else would be in there. 

`See, when I was younger, mines and Katherine's mums used to be close friends, so I used to hang out a lot here. Katherine loved her playroom so much, she would rarely let anyone on it. The only people allowed was her mum and me, I think. So, like I said, I doubt anyone would be in there. But when I got to the room and opened the door, I was sadly mistaken. The room was filled with people dancing to, what Leigh-Anne liked to call, baby making music.

There seemed to be no furniture in the room and the walls were now painted beige, covering its previous pink colour. I guess Katherine stopped caring about it.

I quickly maneuvered my way through everybody until I finally reached the sliding glass door. Opening it, I quickly threw myself out before anyone spotted me and wanted me to dance with them.

I closed the door, drowning out all the sounds from the party. It wasn't that I hated parties or anything. It's just my ideal of a fun time was just sitting at home with a good book. And yes, I know how boring I sound, Jesy and Leigh point it out all the time.

I pulled out The Call of the Wild by Jack London from my inside coat and I laid myself down on one of the lawn chairs. I probably have read this book a hundred of times, but I never get tired of it.

Just as I was getting to the part where Buck gets stolen by the gardener's assistant, I heard the sliding door open. Thinking it was some drunk guy who realised that someone was out here, my head quickly snapped up. Instead it was just a girl. A petite girl about me age, with long brown hair and light tan skin. She was wearing an over-sized polka dot sweater which was to big for her small frame, and black leggings. And she was really pretty.

When she saw me, she gave me a shy smile. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone would be out here," she said.

All I could say was "It's fine."

She pointed to the lawn chair next to me. "Do you mind if I sit out here with you?"

I sat up, suddenly feeling the need to present myself better. "No, of course not."

She smiled and walked over to the chair beside me. "Thanks," she said. "I was getting crazy in there."

I nodded. "I can imagine."

And I could. But then again, my idea of a crazy party is having Jesy and Leigh-Anne over for a sleepover where we watch horror films and eat all the junk food we want while our parents are downstairs drinking and exchanging stories about us.

In shorter words, you'll never see me throwing a huge block party or even enjoying myself at one. That's why even to this day, I always sneak away to be alone.

But this girl sitting in front of me looked like she would be the life of the party. She was beautiful and gave off the same kind of vibe Jesy and Leigh-Anne always had but I'd never seemed to own: the capability of having fun.

"Jade," the girl said, arm extended out and a facial expression that read like she was waiting for my reply. 

I shook myself out of it, wondering how long I've been zoned out. "Huh?"

She smiled. "My name. It's Jade."

"Oh," I said, feeling a bit like an idiot. I leaned in closer and shook her hand. "I'm Perrie."

Jade's eyebrows went up. "Perrie," she repeated. "I never met anyone with that name before."

I nodded. "Yeah, um, my parents were kind of hardcore Journey fans and named me after Steve Perry. Except mines is with an 'ie' at the end."

Jade nodded, as if she found the story of how my name came to be so interesting.

I put my book back into my pocket. "I know it's an odd name but-"

"Oh no," Jade said, shaking her head. "It's not an odd name. Definitely original, but odd. I actually think it suits you."

I smiled and nodded, but Jade felt the need to continue on.

"I mean not that I would know what suits you and what doesn't because I just met you," she said, "but you definitely don't look like a Sarah or Emily."

I laughed. "Yeah, guess it was a good think I had rocker parents."

Jade looked flustered. "Sorry, I'm not really the best at all this."

"Best at what?"

She shrugged. "Talking to people, I guess. I was never that good at making friends."

I smiled. "Well, I think you're doing a good job at making one right now.

Shit, that was a weird thing to say.

Jade smiled back. "Good. Glad you could be the first one."

We talked for what seemed like hours, Jade and I. She told me about her family and why she moved out here. Her mum moved here to take care of her sister, who was diagnosed with cancer early this year. She told me about her being home schooled because she used to get bullied when she was younger and there was no other school she could go to that was close to home. Usually I get bored of people talking about themselves for so long, but not with Jade. She was interesting. She was different.

I went on and told her a little bit about my family but ended up telling her about all the crazy stories Jesy, Leigh-Anne, and I had. And there was a lot of them.

Jade laughed once I finished telling her about the frozen yogurt incident Leigh-Anne had in the mall. "Your friends sound great," she said. 

I rolled my eyes. "Please, they're a handful," I said. "Even tonight, Leigh-Anne came to the party already drunk. Jesy and I will probably end up dragging her out of here."

She smiled and leaned back on the chair. "Man, I wish I had friends like those."

When she said that, I finally realised what I was doing. Why didn't it click sooner? She was home schooled all her life, said she had trouble making friends, and was new to town. She didn't have any friends, never did. And here I was rambling about mine.

"You should come with us tomorrow," I blurted out. "We're all going to the lake. It'll be loads of fun."

Her face lit up. "Really? They'd be okay with that?"

"Of course. They wouldn't mind one bit."

She smiled. "Do you have a phone."

I nodded and she gestured her hand out. I reached into my coat pocket, pulled out my phone, put in my password, and gave it to her. Not to long later, she gave it back and I looked at my screen. She put her phone number in.

"Call me," she said. "You know, so we can work plans for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'll, uh, definitely call you. For tomorrow."

Jade smiled again. She was about to say something but a distance noise caught her attention.

Sirens. Police sirens.

I stood up. "Shit," I whispered.

Jade stood up too. "Is that the police?"

I nodded and shoved my phone back into my coat pocket. "Yeah. We need to go. Now."

I took Jade's hand and opened the sliding door. The music was so loud, they couldn't hear the sirens yet. I thought about telling everyone the police were coming but they weren't my priority. Getting Jade and my friends out here were.

I pushed through the crowd people, holding Jade's hand behind me.

"My first night out and I get a police record!" Jade yelled over the music, as we were walking down the stairs. "My mum is gonna kill me!"

"You're not going to get arrested!" I yelled. "I'm going to get you out of here but we need to find my friends!"

Jade nodded and gripped my hand tighter. When she did that, I felt weird inside. I felt like my chest was gonna concave and like I just got punched in the gut. But it felt warm and cozy at the same time. Weird.

Just was we got down the first floor, the door got kicked in. The police yelled the usual line "everybody put your hands in the air," which translate to us as "run like hell and try not to step on everybody." And that's just what happened.

Everything turned into chaos immediately. People kept running in and over each other. Drinks were spilled, people were falling, and others were getting pushed up against the wall by the police, with a nice pair of handcuffs slapped on their wrist. 

Jade gripped my hand even tighter. "Perrie, we have to go!"

I wanted to listen to her but I couldn't without Jesy and Leigh-Anne. After all they were my ride.

I pushed us through the crowd, which was almost impossible with everyone running into us from all directions. I made sure to hold on tight to Jade's hand but it didn't matter. She was slipping from my grip.

I looked behind me as our finger tips were still barely touching but then that was it. I couldn't feel her anymore.

She was gone.

"Jade!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

No response. There's no way she could've gotten dragged that far away already.

"Jade!" I yelled again.

A hand touched my elbow and pulled me. I whipped around, hoping it was Jade. But it was just Jesy.

"C'mon, Pez!" Jesy yelled. "We have to go!"

No. I couldn't just leave Jade behind. I told Jade I was gonna get her out of here and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

I tired to pull away from Jesy but she was stronger than I was.

"Jade!" I kept yelling as Jesy dragged me into the kitchen. I finally pulled my arm out of Jesy's grip and stopped to look around for her. "Jade!"

Jesy grabbed my arm again. "Perrie, Leigh-Anne is already waiting outside for us!" She yelled. "We have to go now! C'mon!"

Jesy dragged me out of the kitchen door and I made one last attempt to look for Jade. But it was no use. She was really gone.

I held onto Jesy and we ran across the lawn. Leigh-Anne was hiding behind a bush when we found her. The three of us ran to the car and waited for Jesy to unlock it. Once she did, Leigh-Anne threw herself in the back seat with me. Jesy started the car and pulled away faster than I've ever seen her drive before.

"Jesus, Perrie," Jesy said. "What's a matter with you? And who were you looking for?"

I slumped into my seat and leaned my head against the window. "It doesn't matter," I said. "They're no one."


End file.
